The number of types of electronic devices that are commercially available has increased tremendously the past few years and the rate of introduction of new devices shows no signs of abating. Devices, such as tablet, laptop, netbook, desktop, and all-in-one computers, cell, smart, and media phones, storage devices, portable media players, navigation systems, monitors, and others, have become ubiquitous.
The functionality of these devices has likewise greatly increased. This in turn has led to increased complexity inside of these electronic devices. At the same time, the dimensions of these devices have become smaller. For example, smaller and thinner devices are becoming more popular.
This increasing functionality and decreasing size have necessitated the use of space-efficient circuit techniques. As one example, system-in-a-package modules and other similar structures may be used to increase an electronic device's functionality while reducing space consumed in the device.
These system-in-a-package modules may be connected to other boards, circuits or modules in an electronic device using connector systems. But connector systems may consume considerable board space on a module. They may also have a considerable height that may match or exceed a height of the module itself. Even direct connections, for example between a flexible circuit board and system-in-a-package module, may consume a large board area.
Moreover, connector systems may be difficult to modify when a design change to a module is necessary. Also, it may be difficult to acquire a customized connector system for a specific use. They may also be provided by third parties separate from a company that may manufacture the system-in-a-package modules and electronic devices. This separation may lead to further complications when a modified or custom connector system is desired.
Thus, what is needed are easily modifiable and customizable, low-area overhead interconnect structures for forming connections between a system-in-a-package module and other boards, circuits, or components in an electronic device.